


Acceptence

by Prettyunique



Series: Random Oneshots. [17]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: Jane moves to Washington DC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starts during the last few episodes of Season 7

Maura and Jane are at Jane's house.

 

“Do you think I’m…”

 

Maura stops searching for the words.

 

“…co-dependent on you?”

“What do YOU think?”

 

Maura shrugs.

 

“It’s just that, you’re leaving and…I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“I won’t be out of your life, I’ll just be in a different city.”

“Yea, then you’ll miss birthdays, thanksgiving…Christmas.  Next thing you know you’ve forgotten who I am.”

“Never.” Replies Jane

“It’s true, I mean I’m just your friend, I’m not your family.”

 

Jane sits on the arm of the sofa taking Maura’s hands and pulling her towards her.

 

“Maura, you mean more to me than just my friend, don’t you know that by now.”

“Yes...Jane ignore me, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry.” Replies Jane still holding Maura’s hands

“I want you to be happy I do, I'm just gonna miss you.”

 

Jane releases Maura’s hands pulling her into a hug,

 

“You think I’m not going to miss you.”

 

They both pull away.

 

“I almost don’t want to go because I’ll miss you so much.”

“Are you having doubts?”

“Cold feet…I’m excited, and then I don’t know if I’m doing the right thing…Am I?”.” Replies Jane

 

Maura doesn’t answer.

 

“This is the part where you say something.”

 

Maura smiles.

 

“I wish I could but...I don’t want to.

“You don’t want to?”

“That’s it, I don’t want to. Because if the decision is anything but yours, you’ll regret it.”

 

Jane sighs.

 

3 Months later.

Maura computer pings.

Maura opens her laptop and clicks on Skype.

 

“Look who’s here guys.”

 

Everyone shouts Happy Thanksgiving.

 

“Happy Thanksgiving, sorry I couldn’t make it this year.”

“It’s ok this is just as good” Replies Maura

“I promise I’ll make it up to you ma”

“hummm” Replies Angela 

“Who’s that?” Whispers Jane

“Oliver.” Replies Maura.

“And Oliver is?”

“New Detective at the station.”

“Ok, what’s he doing there?”

“He couldn’t get home, so I said he might as well spend thanksgiving with us.”

“That was nice of you.”

 

Maura smiles missing Jane’s sarcasm.

 

“Are you staying?”

“For a bit, I don’t want to watch you lot stuffing you’re faces.”

“Ok…are you staying in.”

“Nah I’m going to go out and eat.”

“That's a good idea, you should definitely do that,"

 

Maura goes to the table sitting next to Oliver.

 

“Oh, I forgot the mash potatoes.”

“It’s alright I’ll get it I’m closer.”

 

Frankie stands walking over to the counter.

 

“Psst.”

“Oh my God I forgot you were there, what?”

“How close are those guys.”

“She invited him to Thanksgiving, what do you think”

“She said that was last minute.”

“Yea this dinner was but.”

“How many times has he been to dinner.”

“I don’t know once or twice.”

“I wonder why she never mentioned him.”

“Jane are you Ok?”

“Yea, I’m fine.”

“Janey you know I love you, right. No matter what you do or…who you love.”

“What?”

“Janey I’m your brother, I know you better than you know yourself.”

 

Jane wipes the tear about to fall from her eye.

 

“Shut up…go back to the table, I’m going now.”

“Jane is leaving everyone.”

 

Everyone shouts a mixture of bye and Happy Thanksgiving.

Frankie clicks the X at the top and closes the laptop.

He grabs the mash potatoes and sits back down.

 

“Is she Ok?” asks Maura

“She just misses us, that’s all.”

 

Meanwhile back in Washington DC.

Jane opens a new tab and goes to Google.

She types How long will it take me to drive to Boston.


	2. Chapter 2

Maura opens the front door eight hours later.

 

"Jane, what..."

 

Maura pulls Jane into a hug. 

 

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know." replies Jane

 

Maura pulls Jane inside closing the door behind them.

They walk to the counter.

 

"We can get your stuff out of the boot later.

"I didn't...I just drove here."

"Drink?"

 

Jane shakes her head taking a seat.

 

"Oliver is still here I see "

"Yea it's 3am and he's in no fit state to drive so, I lent him the sofa."

"Couldn't get him upstairs, huh."

"Well Frankie is in the spear room." Replies Maura 

"Well he seems nice, I mean from what I saw in that video call...but if you like him, that's great."

"What...no, it's not what you think."

"It's not?"

"We're just friends." replies Maura 

"Oh."

"Don't you think I would have told you if I was dating again."

"I'm not sure, a lot has changed in 3 months."

"Yea but, nothing has changed between us."

"Unfortunately." Whispers Jane 

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Why did you think we were dating?"

"I just knew he liked you, likes you."

"How can you possible tell that from where you were."

"I've seen that look before." replies Jane

"What do you mean?"

 

Jane shrugs.

 

"Jane what's going on, why are you here?"

"I just wanted...I missed...everyone."

"So, you drove here, in the middle of the night?"

 "Actually, I will take that drink."

 

Maura turns away from Jane opening the fridge.

 

"Got anything stronger?"

 

Maura opens the cupboard takes out a glass and pours in some Whiskey.

Jane downs it. 

 

"More?"

 

Jane nods.

 

"Jane what happened?"

"Nothing, well nothing new anyway."

"Are you not enjoying it over there?"

"It's fine."

"Did someone say something?"

"No."

"Jane, whatever it is you can tell me."

 

Jane pours herself another glass and downs it.

 

"Ok...Ok...there is something I've been keeping from you."

 

Maura opens her mouth to speak.

 

"Before you say anything the only reason I kept it from you is because I thought it was best...which isn't an excuse I know."

"I don't understand, is it something you did?"

"No, no it’s just something I..."

 

Jane sighs.

 

"feel, I thought if I didn't say anything it would go away but, it's just getting stronger."

"Feel?"

 

Jane nods.

 

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying...Maura I'm so in love with you."

 

Jane reaches for the bottle, Maura pulls it away.

 

"Yea, that's the truth."

"How long?"

 

Jane shrugs.

 

"Let's just say a long time."

 

Maura takes a seat opposite Jane at the counter."

 

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought it was better this way." Jane replies sarcastically

 

Maura smiles.

 

"And also, I wanted to avoid that look."

"What looks that?"

"The I don't want to, but I'm going to have to break your heart look."

 

Maura looks at Jane.

 

"People throw the word beautiful around a lot but, you truly are."

"You think I'm beautiful"

"No... I know you're beautiful."

 

Maura leans forward kissing Jane. Jane pulls away.

 

"What's wrong?"

"Just remembered we're not alone." Replies Jane 

 

Maura stands holding out a hand and they go upstairs.

 

The next day.

Jane opens her eyes, looks over at Maura and smiles.

2 minutes later Maura wakes.

Jane leans forward kissing Maura.

 

"Morning to you, too." 

 

Jane rest her head back on the pillow.

 

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"I'm going to have to quit my job."

"Is that what you want, because I'll support you, whatever."

 

Jane interlinks her hand in Maura’s. 

 

"I don't want to start this long distance. I can't be that far away from you, I won't."

 

They hear footsteps on the landing.

 

"I guess Frankie is awake."

"Or Oliver." replies Jane

"What do you want to do?"

"Well I'm hungry, so right now I want to eat." replies Jane

"I mean...Jane do you want to keep this a secret."

"I mean it will be pretty difficult with Oliver here as well. I guess you could sneak some food upstairs."

"I meant..."

"I know...you know what my Ma is like."

"So?"

"I'm thinking no, unless you think something different."

 

Maura shakes her head.

 

Meanwhile in the Kitchen.

 

"Maura should be awake by now, she usually is."

"It's only 7." replies Oliver

"Yea still."

 

They hear footsteps on the stairs.

 

"Here she is."

 

Oliver smiles and then he stops when he sees Jane.

 

"Jane...when did you get here?" Asks Frankie 

"Last night."

"I'm making some breakfast if you're hungry."

"Like you really need to ask." replies Jane 

"Wait you got here last night?"

"Mummhum." replies Jane

"Where did you...Oh...Oh."

 

Jane smiles.

 

"I'll make some coffee,"

 

Frankie and Maura go to the kitchen, Jane takes a seat at the table.

 

"So, you and my sister huh?"

"Yea."

"No wonder you're smiling."

"Nothing happened...we fell asleep."

"Oh, Jane man."

"We both did, we were just exhausted."

 

Back at the table.

 

"Listen If I had known that."

"It's Ok, actually I should thank you."

"Thank me?"

"I was jealous, turns out I didn't need to be."

 

The door opens.

 

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli."

"Morning Ma."

 

Jane stands walking over to her Mum.

 

"Don't you morning me, why didn't you call me."

"It was a last minute trip." answers Frankie

"Thanks Frankie...Ma I'm sorry I didn't call you, but like Frankie said I didn't plan it."

 

Jane smiles,

Angela pulls her daughter into a hug.

 

30 minutes later everyone is sitting at the table eating.

Oliver's phone rings.

 

"Sorry, I should get this."

 

Frankie's phone rings."

 

'Yea...Ok we'll be right there.'

 

Maura's phone rings.

Jane frowns.

 

"Oh man."

"I'll give you two a lift."

 

Maura stands kissing Jane on the lips.

Angela watches Jane and Maura with her mouth open. 

Frankie, Oliver and Maura leave.

 

"Something you want to tell me."

"About what?" replies Jane 

"Come on Jane don't torture me."

 

Jane smiles.


End file.
